Silver Bullet's Heart
by wizardgeek298
Summary: Some small fluff between Conan and Vermouth. It's a Conan x Vermouth story. First of it's kind I believe.


**It's 10:20 Pm and I can't sleep. So I go on FanFic to read something but they're mostly things that I'm not into. Then suddenly while searching for random pairings I see Conan x Vermouth. I then realized that those two made a pretty good couple. So after deciding that and not finding anything I decided to make the first Conan x Vermouth fanfic! It's also been awhile since I've posted a strory. Sorry guys MSL Part 2 will come out.**

 **Detective Conan does not belong to me! So without further ado... let's begin!**

Conan sits idly on Professor Agasa's couch as he can't seem to think of anything but one woman. It was a Sunday so tomorrow they would have to go to school but that was just a bother since everything that they've learned is too easy for him. The kids were all there playing a video game he couldn't care to notice. Haibara is most likely in the basement trying to find an antidote for APTX 4869. He has been wanting to get back in his original form less often now.

"Genta scooch over! I don't enough space!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed

"It's not my fault that you're so fat!" Genta retorted

"I'm fat! Have you looked at yourself? You're at least twice my size!" Mitsuhiko yelled

"Hey! I'm not fat. I'm just a bit big." Genta said

"Can you two not fight? I can't play if you two keep pushing me!" Ayumi grunted out from between the two boys

"Sorry Ayumi. It's just cause I was starting to get uncomfortable sitting like this." Genta said

"Then why won't the two of you sit on the ground? I'm the one playing the game right now so I should be the only one on the couch." Ayumi suggested

The two boys look at each other and shrugged their shoulders before getting off the couch and sitting on the ground where there was more space for them.

Conan looks over at the moment when both boys got off the couch before he looks back up at the ceiling. The image of the woman then once again comes back into his mind.

"Danmit! Why can't I stop thinking of her!" Conan cursed under his breath

"Thinking of who?" A voice said from besides him startling Conan to jump off his seat

"Haibara. You could've given me a heart attack there!" Conan yelled

"But I didn't. Now who were you thinking about?" Haibara asked

"Huh? No one. I wasn't thinking about anyone at all." Conan replied sweating buckets

"Kudo, you and I both know what a horrible liar you are so spill." Haibara said casully

"I was uh- thinking about uh- Ran!" Conan said

Haibara looks at him for a moment as Conan continues to sweat. This seemed to go on for an eternity but was only a few seconds before a short 'ok' was said.

" _Bad liar my ass. I just lied and she bought it!_ " Conan though

As Haibara walk towards the kids she stops before looking back at him.

"Also I know that you're lying again but I'm gonna let it go." Haibara said and then continued walking

Conan winces from what Haibara said and had to agree that he was a bad liar. Deciding to move that thought aside he lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. While staring the face of the woman appears and gives him a taunting smirk. Her beautiful platnium blonde hair cover part of her face adding to the allure. Her blueish green colored eyes mesmerizes him to no end. Then it was all gone in just a blink.

"I have to get some fresh air." Conan said to himself as he starts for the door

"Conan where are you going?" Ayumi asked catching the attention of the other three

"I'm going out for some fresh air. I need to take my mind off of some things." Conan replied

"Okay and be safe! If you find some good food then buy me some!" Genta shouted

Conan ignored this and leaves the house unaware of a certain strawberrry blonde's curious looks. Once he stepped outside a light breeze blew past him as the bird chirp marking the beginning of Spring. He then walk down the street swimming through the hoards of people walking either to buy things or go to a resturant. He continues to walk aimlessly until he hears a scream a bit further down the street. Sighing to himself Conan takes out his phone and dial the police. So after getting that over with he rushes towards the crime scene and made sure no one touches anything or if anyone tried to run off. Luckily he got there in time as everyone seemed too shocked or scared to even move. Conan went over to the body and quickly examined everything from head to toe not leaving a single thing go. After he finished investigating the police arrived and he could see Detective Takagi and Detective Sato getting out of their vehicles. Seeing this and having gotten all of his evidence Conan waits for the two to get closer before telling them what to do.

"Conan! What are you doing here? And where's the rest of the Detective Boys?" Detective Takagi asked

"They're currently at Professor Agasa's house right now. I wanted to go outside for some fresh air and this happened." Conan explained

"Oh, so do you kn-" Takagi started but was interrupted by another voice

"Takagi. The victim is Takumi Tsubasa. He seemed to be poisoned by something. Oh hi Conan. What are you doing here." Detective Sato asked

"Hi Detective Sato. I was just out for some fresh air before this happened. I can help you if you'd like." Conan offered

"Sure thing. We'll need as much help as we can but where are the Detective Boys? Aren't they usually with you?" Sato asked

"Yeah but they were playing a game when I left." Conan answered

"Now who do we have as suspects?" Takagi asked

"Well from what we gathered from him these are the suspects since they're the ones currently here right now. Ryuu Hiroshi the victim's best friend. Yuuka Aya the victim's girlfriend. Yui Megumi the victim's friend Takara's girlfriend. And finally Takara Ryou another one of the victim's best friend."

"Well have quite a list. Lets start with some basic questions before we see who could be eliminated as a suspect." Takagi suggested

"You don't have to do that. I already figured out the culprit and they were pretty messy while doing this also." Conan said as half his glasses reflected the sun's light

"You did? Who was it?" Sato asked

"It's her. The one in the green sweater and white skirt." Conan pointed out

This caused the said girl to freeze up and look at Conan. Her face from shock morphed into anger at being accused by a child.

"How dare you accuse me of doing something like that? Also why would I need to do something like that? Me and Takumi weren't even that close! So what would make me want to kill him?" The woman yelled

"Conan that is Yui Megumi, Takara's girlfriend, that you pointed at. Are you sure it's her?" Takagi asked

"It's definitely her." Conan replied

"What is this? Has the police gotten so low as to listen to a mere child?" Yui exclaimed

"Conan we can't get her without any solid evidence to back this up. Do you have any?" Sato asked leaning down

"If you look in the victim's jacket you should find a memo." Conan starts

This immediately got Takagi to go over to the victim's body and searched for the memo which he found inside the victim's jacket. He pulled it out and looked through some of notes on there.

"Now if you flip to a few days ago which is March 7. Please read it out loud."

Takagi flipped through the book until he found it and starts to read it aloud.

"March 7. I finally have enough money to pay Takara back. Also I have to talk to Yui that I returned the money or she'd kill me." Takagi read

This got the people around her to take a step back as Yui looked down towards the ground and her shoulder filled with rage.

"So what if he wrote that! It could be a joke for all we know! Also that still doesn't prove anything!" Yui shouted

"If you want solid evidence then you can have this one. While I was looking over Takumi's body I found this stuck to the side of his neck. This case was really simple actually and the police would've found it when they look over the body. Now if I'm correct forensics could take this needle for some fingerprints and have it as a match for yours." Conan explained

"Danm it! Danm it! Danm it all! Why didn't you tell me sooner that Takumi paid you the money he owned you? We could've avoided all this!" Yui stated as she starts to laugh manically

"I'm not gonna let some little kid find out that it was me and get away with it!" Yui shouted as she charged Conan

The attack was so unexpected that no one saw it coming. Takagi and Sato tried to rush in but knew that it was too late. Conan knew that even with his quick reflexes he couldn't dodge this one. But then suddenly a figure quickly jumped out of the crowd and landed in front of Conan. Their platnium blonde hair covering Conan's view as they held back Yui from reaching her intended target.

"Now, now. Why would you attack something that's so deadly? A Silver Bullet that is capable of taking even the worst creatures?" A familiar voice spoke making Conan's heart start to race

This caused a commotion in the crowd as a mysterious person was able to react quickly and save the boy. She stood in front of Conan and held Yui back with one hand. She made holding the woman back look like no problem at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Yui asked when she stepped back only to be grabbed by Sato and Takagi to make sure the woman doesn't go for another attack.

"Just a someone passing by." Vermouth spoke before turning around to Conan and then started to walk away

Conan looked at her and started to follow Vermouth until a voice made him turn around.

"Uh Conan. You're going to have to come down to the station to tell us your statement." Takagi said

"Uh, I didn't see much Detective Takagi. How about you take one those people. I have somewhere to go." Conan said before running off towards Vermouth's direction

"But Conan! We ne-" Takagi wasn't able to finish since Conan ran out of view

"Oh well. Let's take her down to the station and get the statements from these guys." Sato said coming up from behind Takagi

"Uh , okay right!" Takagi agreed

Conan weaves through the crowd trying to look for the woman who's unique hair would stand out in any crowd. So after running around Conan finally saw it. The beautiful hair that captured his attention when he first saw her.

"Vermouth! Wait!" Conan shouted

This surprised the woman as she turned around to see who called her. When she turned back she was surprised to see Conan running after her.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. Silver Bullet. What do I owe the plesure to?" Vermouth asked

"I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me back there." Conan explained

"No problem, but there is something more. You don't usually thank me like this." Vermouth said

"Eh! I mean I can thank you once in a while can't I?" Conan defended

"Let's go for a drink." Vermouth invited

Conan nodded his head as his heart beats extremly fast in his chest.

"Okay." Conan answered dumbly

So the two went to a nearby coffee shop where much to Conan's displeasure he was forced to get orange juice. The two of them sat there looking around. In Conan's case he sat akwardly not knowing what to say. Vermouth took out a cigerett and started to light it but a voice stopped her.

"Smoking kills you know." Conan spoke

"But I like it. In my line of work I'm always at a risk of dying so why is this any different?" Vermouth asked

Conan sat there thinking over what the woman said. She had a point there as she is constantly put at a risk of dying.

"What if I don't want you to die?" Conan asked

This caused a pause when Vermouth inhaled the stick. Then went on with it before placing the cigerett down.

"Now this is interesting. Isn't me being in the organization that you want to take down so badly that I should be one of those dead? I mean as long as I'm alive the organization is still alive." Vermouth spoke

"Then why don't you just flee from it? I mean if Shiho was able to then why not you?" Conan asked

"It's not easy. I can't just up and leave. And Sherry's situation was different." Vermouth spoke

Just when Conan was about to retort their drinks came back. Conan got orange juice and Vermouth got coffee.

"How is she any different? I mean all she did was run away after being captured." Conan argued

"If you're able to take down the organization then I'll be free, but for now there isn't a way for me to just escape." Vermouth said taking a sip of coffee

Conan sat there and thought about any possiblities and decided to change to a lighter topic.

"What were you doing here?" Conan asked

"A mission. It was pretty easy and I got here just in time to see what happened with you." Vermouth said casually

"Really now? It's basically morning." Conan commented

"There really isn't a time for crime. I mean sure at night you have a lower chance to get caught but it's still the same. Now what is your purpose for thanking me. I can tell that there's something else besides that in your eyes." Vermouth spoke seriously

"Eh? I mean what else could it be?" Conan asked

"I don't know. What else could there be?" Vermouth spoke

" _Geez, she's scary._ " Conan thought as he starts to sweat

"You're a bad liar. I can see clearly that you're lying right now." Vermouth spoke

"What! How!" Conan almost shouted

"This just proved my point further. Now tell me what you were doing there." Vermouth asked

"I was just going for a walk. To get my minds off of... things." Conan replied putting his hands behind his head

"Oh? Mind telling me?" Vermouth asked

"That's my business." Conan replied with a blush

"Well if that's all then I have to get going." Vermouth said as she stood up and put her glasses back on

Conan thinking that he wouldn't be able to see her again in a while quickly stood up.

"Wait! Do you know when you're going to be back in the area?" Conan asked

"No. The Boss sents me on missions all over the place. Why?" Vermouth asked confused

"Well I was wondering if we could do this again sometimes. I like talking like this. Shiho would usually call me stupid or something if I wanted to just talk. And the kids wouldn't understand the things I rant about." Conan said truthfully

Vermouth looked surprised at this for a moment before smiling.

"That's cute. I don't know when I'll be back in this area but I'll give you a call." Vermouth said before leaning down giving Conan a kiss on his cheek

This made Conan's face turn entirely red as he froze from. Then when he finally got his bearings again he saw a note on the table but Vermouth was nowhere to be seen. On the note it read:

'If you could reach my heart, maybe you can be my long awaited silver bullet.'

 **So? How was? Like it or hate it? I used a quote from the anime but changed up a few words to fit the scene. I don't know if there's a second part but if I get some requests then I'll probably put up another one. Also I know that this isn't much but it's the best that I could do without both characters going too much OOC. So without further ado.. Bye! Also leave a review!**


End file.
